Eternity is Forever: The Unholy Trio
by LadyErestor83
Summary: The Brood reunites with The Ministry of Darkness
1. Chapter 1

subject: romance and what not (well I almost figured it out lol)

rating: R to NC-17 (duh)

disclaimer: don't own em *sobs uncontrollably*

distribution: Ladyjackyls and WWFF ONLY

notes: okay people..4th in the series...yeah I said 4..I have a novel planned okay? sheesh...

summary: do you really need one? this is kind of self explanatory by now..

CHAPTER 1

Gangrel laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was so lost in thought these days that even if someone had set fire to the house he wouldn't have noticed. He couldn't help it. Everything was starting to remind him of the past these days. Gangrel slowly picked up the chalice next to him. He smiled at the sight of it. Christian had given it to him as a gift in return for his immortality. Gangrel took a sip and returned his gaze to the ceiling.

PAST

Gangrel looked at the bench across from the club. There sat the most gorgoeous creature he had ever seen. He felt as though his eyes were undeserving of even looking at him, but he felt as though he needed to stare. The man saw him and smiled as though he wanted Gangrel to approach. Gangrel took a deep breath and slowly appraoched the man. He smiled when he saw his face up close for the first time. The man returned the smile, but Gangrel noticed that this man seemed rather sad. Gangrel sat beside him and without thinking, he set his hand on the man's leg. The man swallowed and looked at him.

" Would you understand if I told you what happened?"

Gangrel nodded and they both walked back to Gangrel's house. It wasn't long before clothes were removed and the passionate kissing began to happen. Gangrel made love to this man he barely knew and he enjoyed it probably more than he should have.

PRESENT

" Gangrel? Baby are you okay?"

Gangrel snapped out of his thoughts and looked into the eyes of his concerned lover.

" Yes Christian I am fine."

Christian smiled at his sire.

" You looked like you were in a trance for a minute."

Gangrel smiled at him and watched as he left when Edge called his name. He let his mind wander once more back to that night.

PAST

Once they had finished, Gangrel laid next to the man and pulled him into his arms. Gangrel chuckled.

" By the way, I'm Gangrel. What's your name?"

The man looked up at him and looked directly into his eyes.

" Christian."

TBC..

(AH HA you weren't expecting THAT now were you?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Christian sat in the front room, watching Edge as he snored happily on the couch. Christian rolled his eyes and went to Gangrel's room. He knocked and waited for his sire to answer. There was none. Christian grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door and found his sire lost in thought again. He smiled.

" Gangrel?"

Gangrel nearly jumped out of his skin. He saw Christian looking at him and smiled.

" What are you still doing up baby?"

Christian sat on the bed next to Gangrel.

" I wanted to lay with you tonight."

Gangrel smiled.

" Are you sure about that?"

Christian looked at him confused.

" What do you mean?"

Gangrel chuckled.

" Well I was thinking of the night we met and how it ended."

Christian's cheeks turned red.

" You remember that?"

Gangrel looked at him.

" Of course I remember that. Don't blush baby. "

Christian turned away from his sire.

" You probably thought I was a whore back then."

Gangrel sat up and turned Christian to face him. He put his hand under his chin and forced him to look at him.

" Don't you ever say that again? Do you understand me? I never thought of you as a whore! I didn't then and I don't now!"

Gangrel saw tears in Christian's eyes and it was only then that Gangrel realized that he had been yelling. Christian hugged Gangrel.

" Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say..."

Gangrel cut him off with a kiss. When the kiss ended, Gangrel looked deep into Christian's eyes.

" Don't say it again. You are beautiful, not a whore. You are mine. Do you understand that?"

Christian smiled and nodded. Gangrel pulled Christian into his arms and they laid down on the bed. Christian snuggled against Gangrel.

" I love you Gangrel."

Gangrel kissed the top of Christian's head.

" I love you too baby. Now get some sleep."

Christian turned to look at his sire.

" Are you going to sleep?"

Gangrel nodded. " Yes baby. Don't worry so much."

Christian giggled. Gangrel kissed the top of Christian's head again and they both drifted off to sleep, leaving Edge in the front room by himself and snoring happily.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

**yay my return of NC-17 into this story lol**

CHAPTER 3

Christian awoke the next morning and looked up at his sire. Gangrel was still sleeping peacefully. Christian snickered and pulled the sheets over his head. He moved down the bed slowly. Gangrel shifted in his sleep, almost hitting Christian in the head with his leg. Christian crawled between his sires legs and licked his lips. He slowly pulled down Gangrel's pants and put them next to him. He licked his lips once again and began to lick the head of his sires cock. Gangrel stirred for a moment. Christian smiled and sucked only the head of his sires cock. He knew that was Gangrel's favorite thing that Christian did to him. Not suck his whole cock, only the head. Christian stopped sucking for a moment and threw the blanket to the floor. He returned to his sucking. Gangrel stirred and moaned loudly. Christian smiled up at his sire. He watched him intently as he sucked faster. Christian began to feel his cock getting hard, so he made quick of discarding his own pants. He wanted his sire to wake up and watch what he was doing. Christian began to stroke the rest of Gangrel's cock as he sucked the head. He felt fingers in his hair. Christian looked up and watched as Gangrel disrobed himself the rest of the way. Gangrel locked eyes with Christian. Christian sucked faster causing an even louder moan from his sire. Gangrel finally pulled his cock out of Christian's mouth and pulled Christian up to him. Christian whimpered. Gangrel smiled and disrobed his lover.

" Are you mad at me baby?," Gangrel asked, teasingly.

Christian eyed his sires now naked form in front of him and playfully nodded his head. Gangrel allowed Christian to go back to sucking him. Gangrel looked down at Christian and moaned loudly as he saw Christian shove three fingers into himself. Gangrel bit his lip.

" Baby.."

Christian looked up at his sire. Christian could see that Gangrel was panting. Christian raised an eyebrow.

" Yes sire?," Christian asked, trying not to giggle.

Christian could see that Gangrel was focused on his fingers thrsting in and out of his ass, so he turned around and gave his sire full view. Gangrel moaned as his cock got harder. Christian turned and looked at Gangrel.

" Do you want me?"

Gangrel nodded, gently placing his hand on top of Christian's and pulling the fingers from his lovers ass. Christian watched as his sire sat up and forced Christian to lay on the bed. Christian licked his lips and put his legs on Gangrel's shoulders. Gangrel rubbed his cock at Christian's entrance, causing Christian to moan. Christian wrapped his legs around Gangrel's waist, pulling Gangrel's cock into his entrance. Gangrel and Christian both had to bite their lips from screaming as Gangrel entered Christian. Christian looked up at his sire.

" Baby.. I love you."

Gangrel smiled.

" I love you too."

Christian screamed as Gangrel began to pound him fiercely. Gangrel smiled.

" Do you like that baby?"

Christian nodded frantically. Gangrel smiled and pounded his lovers ass harder. Christian screamed his sire's name, but then stopped when he saw Edge in the doorway. Gangrel saw him as well. Christian grinned.

" Come here big brother."

Gangrel looked at Christian and raised an eyebrow. Edge walked over to his brother with a blanket wrapped around himself. Christian tugged the blanket down to reveal his brothers naked body. Edge looked down at his younger brothers dripping cock. Christian held Edge's hand and watched as Edge straddled him. Gangrel had to resist the urge to cum as Edge lowered himself onto Christian. Christian almost came at that moment. Edge looked at Christian.

" Are you okay?"

Christian took a deep breath and nodded.

" Yes I am fine. I have never been inside anyone before."

Edge nodded in understanding and looked back at his sire, who smiled. Christian knew they were talking telepathically because only seconds later his sire was pounding his ass again and Edge was riding him. It was almost too much for Christian to take. All three men were moaning and screaming. Christian reached up to stroke Edge's cock. He felt Gangrel pound him even harder which meant Gangrel needed his release. Christian looked up at Edge.

" Ride me faster," he begged.

Edge complied. It didn't take long after that for Edge to feel his orgasm overtake him. He didn't stop riding Christian yet. As soon as Edge's hot cum hit his chest, Christian grabbed Edge's hips and released deep in his ass. Edge screamed his brothers name. Gangrel felt Christian's muscles tighten around him. He thrust in once more and felt his own release. After what seemed like an eternity, The Brood all lay side by side on Gangrel's bed. Gangrel pulled his lovers to him. He kissed them both on the forehead.

" That was different."

They all laughed at the same time. Christian and Edge both kissed Gangrel and they all fell back asleep. Gangrel fell asleep with a content smile on his face. This was only the first time they had all been together like this.

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**two days later**

Edge was the first to wake up only to find that he was alone. He had gone out feeding the night before and fallen asleep. He thought he had slept beside Gangrel and Christian, but he could have been wrong. He walked into the living room and found no one. He figured they had gone out to feed. He heard a light tapping sound on the coffee table. He looked up and Tim was sitting there in the chair. Tim looked sad. His eyes looked as though they had been crying. Edge slowly approached him. Tim stood and pulled Edge into his arms. Edge didn't know what to do except for hug Tim tightly.

" They've gone," Tim whispered into Edge's ear.

Edge pulled away and looked into Tim's eyes.

" Gone? What do you mean?"

Tim lowered his eyes to the floor.

" Gangrel and Christian have returned to the Ministry of Darkness. They have been planning their return to it for sometime. Gangrel figured you waould say yes anyway, so you are in it again as well."

Edge became furious.

" Gangrel said that he wished we had never joined in the first place! What is he thinking?"

Tim put his hand on Edge's shoulder.

" It was Christian's idea."

Tim watched as Edge walked into Gangrel's room and slammed the door shut. Tim slightly smiled. Not only had The Brood rejoined the Ministry, but Gangrel had gotten Lord Undertaker to accept Tim as well. Even though Tim hadn't said anything, he knew why Gangrel and Christian had gone back. The reason: for them all to become lovers.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

*as you may have guessed the M.O.D. is making its return here..slightly changed but returning*

CHAPTER 5

Christian sat in the living room in the house of the Ministry. He had vowed long ago not to come back here after what had happened the last time, but he couldn't help but think that maybe that was Lord Undertaker's way of showing love and compassion. He sighed for a moment and watched as Gangrel and Mideon rolled around on the floor. Mideon had taken Gangrel's chalice and Gangrel was trying to get it back. Lord Undertaker emerged from his room, hand in hand with Kane. Christian looked up at them and half smiled.

" They're not really fighting..."

Christian looked at the men on the floor again.

" At least I don't think they are," He said with a small laugh.

Kane and Lord Undertaker sat on either side of Christian. Nervously, Christian attempted to stand but was halted by the two massive men. Christian watched in shock as Lord Undertaker took his hand into his own. Lord Undertaker swallowed hard and looked into Christian's eyes.

" About the last time you were here..."

Christian half smiled.

" It is okay Lord Undertaker. I am not mad at you anymore."

Lord Undertaker smiled and Christian saw him look at Kane. The two brothers shared a kiss over Christian's head. Christian could feel himself getting a little turned on about the two brothers kissing. He quickly excused himself and ran up to the room that he shared with Gangrel. Damn him. He had done the one thing he promised Gangrel he would never do. He'd gotten hard because of Lord Undertaker again.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Gangrel sat alone in the front room of the house of the Ministry of Darkness and smiled when he saw the front door open. Tim entered and smiled at the sight of Gangrel.

" I have someone with me that I thought you would like to see."

Gangrel stood and swallowed hard as he saw Edge walk in. Edge ran to his sire and embraced him. Gangrel kissed Edge's forehead.

" Baby I didn't mean to leave you behind. "

Edge smiled and looked deep into his sires eyes.

" But why have we returned here? You had said we would never return."

Gangrel lowered his eyes. Just by the way Edge looked at him, he knew that Edge knew what was happening. Gangrel had come back for Christian's sake. Christian asked Gangrel for them to return to the Ministry. Gangrel didn't know why until they had finally gotten there. Lord Undertaker wanted to mark Gangrel and Christian as his, like he had done with Kane. Gangrel had made a deal with Lord Undertaker. He could have Christian if he wanted and so could Kane, but only if Christian agreed willingly. Gangrel knew Christian was confused as far as his emotions went at that moment, but stayed silent.

Edge noticed that his sire's mind had drifted off. He smiled and looked up to the top of the stairs. There stood Christian. Edge looked from Gangrel to Christian, noticing that they were both looking at him. He backed up a bit. He heard one of their thoughts, but he wasn't sure of which one of them it was.

Never should have come. Never should of come back. Never should have lived. The Unholy Trio lives, but not here.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Edge looked at his sire and his brother.

" What?"

Christian lowered his head and walked back into the room that he was sharing with Gangrel. Christian hadn't meant for Edge to hear his thoughts. He wanted to be truthful in what he thought and he had been. Christian didn't mind that Lord Undertaker wanted him, nor did he mind that Kane seemed to want him as well, but the thing that bothered Christian the most is that they weren't Gangrel or Edge. Christian laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He remembered when he has put up a fuss about Edge kissing him. This was almost the same thing. Only this time, it wasn't a Brood member that wanted him, it was their leader and his brother. Christian sighed to himself. Edge had heard his thoughts, which meant he would tell Gangrel and then Gangrel would come to check on him. Christian rolled over onto his stomach. There was no way to tell Gangrel that he didn't want to have Lord Undetaker and Kane as his lovers. Christian felt tears streaming down his face. He only had wanted to be with Gangrel in the first place. When Gangrel brought Edge to them, Christian did want him there at first, but as time went on, he had wished that Edge's creation had never come to pass. Christian heard the bedroom door creak open and he felt someone sit on the bed. Not even looking up to see who it was, Christian wiped his eyes.

" What?"

" What? Is that all you have to say?"

Gangrel. Great. Stupid thoughts. Christian rolled over onto his back and sat up.

" No. I am sorry baby."

Gangrel looked at him. His eyes were cold as ice.

" You should be. Edge told me what you were thinking. If you didn't want to be here, then why did we come back?"

Christian turned away from his sire.

" I thought thats what we all wanted. I knew we all missed being here and so I came up with the idea to return."

Gangrel glared at his lover.

" And now why the thoughts of wanting Edge gone?"

'Damn,' Christian thought to himself. Why couldn't his mind just shut up? Christian lowered his eyes to the floor.

" I miss it being just me and you."

Gangrel stood slowly.

" Well, it's not. Get used to it. It will be the three of us for a long time."

Gangrel walked out and slammed the door, leaving Christian to drown in his own tears.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Edge and Tim were sitting downstairs in the kitchen talking with Viscera and Lord Undertaker. They all watched as Gangrel stormed into the kitchen and plopped down on a chair next to Edge. Tim looked at Gangrel.

" Is everything okay?"

Gangrel glared at him as if telling him to shut up. Edge touched his sire's shoulder.

" I did not take his thoughts personally."

Gangrel kissed Edge on the forehead.

" He shouldn't have thought it."

Lord Undertaker was trying to figure out what they were saying and rolled his eyes at himself. The reason he didn't know what they were talking about was because The Brood and Tim were all vampires. Lord Undertaker laughed at himself, causing everyone at the table to jump. Viscera looked at his leader.

" Lord Undertaker?"

Lord Undertaker looked at him. Viscera was looking at him like he was insane. Lord Undertaker motioned to Tim, Gangrel, and Edge.

" They were talking about hearing thoughts and for a moment I forgot that they are vampires."

Everyone at the table broke out in laughter, causing Tim to fall out of his chair and hit the floor with a thud. They all calmed down a bit as Kane walked in, confused on what was so funny. Lord Undertaker pulled his lover onto his lap and kissed him.

" Where you been babe?"

Kane fidgeted nervously.

" I went upstairs to see Christian, He was out on the balcony. He told me that he was actually thinking about jumping, but the only reason he won't is because he loves Gangrel. Then he walked into the room and fell asleep."

Gangrel banged his head on the table a couple times, then stood up.

" He's more trouble than he's worth sometimes," he muttered.

They watched Gangrel dissappear from the kitchen and heard a small chuckle come from Kane. Lord Undertaker looked at him.

" Did you just lie?," Lord Undetaker whispered in Kane's ear.

Kane laid his head on his lovers shoulder.

" Yes and no. Christian is sleeping, but he never said anything about jumping off the balcony," he whispered back.

The lovers shared a silent smile and then left to be alone in the company of one another.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

*minor emotional abuse...reference to rape*

CHAPTER 9

Gangrel slammed the door shut, causing Christian to jump. He looked at his sire.

" Are you okay?"

Gangrel walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

" DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID CHRISTIAN?"

Christian looked at Gangrel confused.

" What are you talking about?"

Gangrel, still holding onto Christian's collar, dragged him off the bed. Christian had no clue what was going on and cried out as he felt himself being held off the balcony. Gangrel glared at him.

" IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? IS IT?"

Tears streamed down Christian's face.

" Gangrel...I didn't..."

" SHUT UP! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU CHRISTIAN! IF YOU WANT IT TO BE YOU AND I SO BAD THAT YOU HAVE TO THREATEN DEATH, IT'S OVER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? WE'RE OVER!"

Gangrel pulled Christian away from the balcony and threw him on the floor. Christian grabbed for Gangrel, but to no avail. He watched as his sire walked out of the room. Christian laid on the floor sobbing. What had he done?

2 HOURS LATER...

Lord Undertaker and Kane had just finished making love. Kane gently kissed his lovers forehead.

" I kind of feel bad for what I did."

Lord Undertaker looked at Kane.

" I do as well, but as far as we know, Gangrel did nothing."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Kane quickly put his mask back on. Lord Undertaker put on his ceremonial robe and laughed as Kane tried to scurry around the room to find his clothes. Kane ran into the bathroom to get dressed. There was another knock. Lord Undertaker sat in his chair.

" Come in."

Slowly, the door opened. There stood Christian. Lord Undertaker slowly rose. Christian's eyes were red. He had been crying. Lord Undertaker motioned for Christian to come over to him. Christian approached Lord Undertaker, not caring anymore if Lord Undertaker loved or hated him. Christian looked over at the bed. He remembered to when Lord Undertaker had raped him. Christian half smiled. Thats what he deserved now. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It took him a moment to realize that Lord Undertaker was standing next to him. Christian had come here for a strange reason and he wanted Lord Undertaker to be the only one to know. Lord Undertaker looked at Christian.

" What's wrong small one?"

Christian knew Lord Undertaker was trying to get him to smile, but he didn't.

" Gangrel almost threw me off the balcony and then...he..he said..."

Christian felt the tears streaming down his face again.

" He said that we're through."

Lord Undertaker's eyes widened. This was bad. He and Kane had never expected Gangrel to leave Christian all because of their original intent: make Christian their lover. Lord Undertaker looked at Christian.

" What do you want me to do? Talk to Gangrel?"

Christian swallowed hard. He didn't deserve Gangrel back. He had messed up everything in the first place. There was only one way to make it right. Christian looked up at Lord Undertaker.

" Rape me...again."

TBC...

(I know...bad ending...read ch.10 and it'll be explained)


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Lord Undertaker couldn't believe what he had just heard. Had Christian just asked him to rape him again? Lord Undertaker heard something break in the bathroom, which had meant Kane had heard him as well. Lord Undertaker looked down at Christian.

" Christian...how could you say that?"

Christian looked at the floor.

" I always mess things up for Gangrel. I messed it up for him and Edge when we were apart of the Ministry last time and I don't know if they ever forgave me. I don't want to be around anymore Lord Undertaker. I can't pretend to be happy because I'm not."

Lord Undertaker watched as Kane emerged from the bathroom. Kane slowly approached Christian.

" Look, the reason Gangrel thought you were attempting suicide is because I told him that you told me that you were thinking of jumping off the balcony. I apologize Christian. I didn't actually think he would believe me. Unless..."

Kane looked into Christian's eyes.

" Unless you've tried before."

Christian turned away from the brothers. This was their fault. It was their fault that Gangrel had left him. Without a word, Christian walked out of the room and saw Gangrel sitting on the couch, reading a book. Christian swallowed hard.

" Um Gangrel?"

Gangrel refused to look at him. He heard Lord Undertaker's bedroom door open again and heard Christian's footsteps retreating into the kitchen. Kane looked down at Gangrel.

" Gangrel, Christian wasn't going to kill himself tonight. I only said that so that he would come to Taker and I and be our lover. I apologize."

With that being said, Kane went back into the bedroom. Gangrel tried to stay focused on his book, but to no avail. He felt his eyes begin to water. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood and threw his book on the couch.

" CHRISTIAN?"

Christian came running out of the kitchen. What he saw made him want to die. Gangrel was crying. Christian had never seen him cry before. Gangrel smiled and opened his arms. Christian returned the smile and ran into his sires waiting arms. They both cried as they held one another. Gangrel kissed Christian's neck.

" I love you Christian. I'm so sorry. I don't want to be without you. Please let me be with you again."

In response, Christian kissed his sire gently.

" I will always love you Gangrel. I never want to be without you again."

They walked up to their room side by side, knowing they would never be parted again.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**for those who are wondering of my intention here..this is gonna be a sixer..a double trilogy so to speak..wow how weird is it that this all began in 2008, the fic I mean lol...anyway on we go...**

CHAPTER 11

Gangrel and Christian kissed each other passionately. Edge had gone out to feed with Tim, so they could now spend some time alone. Gangrel felt Christian removing his shirt and smiled.

" Is there something you want to where we need to be naked?"

Christian nodded and began to caress the growing bulge in Gangrel's pants. Gangrel moaned and laid on his back. Once they were both naked, he grinned as her watched Christian slip three fingers into himself and f*ck himself hard. Christian was moaning so loudly that Gangrel thought he might cum from just the moans alone. Gangrel watched as Christian slowly pulled his fingers from his ass. Christian crawled over to him and straddled him. Gangrel moaned loudly when Christian sank onto his cock. Christian screamed his sire's name repeatedly as he rode him. Gangrel thrust up into Christian, hitting his most secret spot. This made Christian scream even more. Gangrel thrust harder as Christian rode him hard and fast. Christian felt Gangrel pound into him and moaned loudly. Gangrel watched as Christian began to stroke himself in time with Gangrel's thrusts. Gangrel looked into Christian's eyes.

" Cum for me."

Christian nodded. Spurts of cum began to hit Gangrel's chest. Gangrel screamed his lovers name as he released inside him. Christian grabbed a towel that was nearby and cleaned off his sire's chest. Gangrel felt Christian slide off of him and lay beside him. Gangrel smiled and pulled Christian into his arms.

" I love you Christian."

Christian kissed Gangrel's chest.

" I love you too Gangrel."

TBC..

( Yes I suck at rated M stuff)


	12. Chapter 12

**I will try to do better at the M stuff... anyways, this one has 14 chapters..this next chapter is Kane and Taker ONLY...so if you were looking for the Brood, wait until tomorrow.**

CHAPTER 12

The Undertaker watched as Kane laid beside him. Kane let out a sigh.

" I can't believe I did that."

The Undertaker kissed his brother's forehead.

" We didn't know they would break up."

Kane propped himself up on one elbow.

" Do you love Christian?"

The Undertaker raised an eyebrow. 

" Excuse me?"

Kane took his mask off, then looked at his brother again with a smile.

" Do you love Christian?"

The Undertaker rolled over on his side, turning away from Kane. He didn't want to talk about this. It had been so hard for him to even look at Christian since he had raped him the last time the Brood had been in the Ministry. Kane put his hand on his shoulder.

" Taker?"

The Undertaker felt a tear fall down his face as he turned back to face his brother. Kane gasped at seeing tears upon the face of his brother. Kane felt tears well up in his eyes too. 'Taker never cries' He thought. Kane touched The Undertaker's cheek, then pulled his brother closer to him.

" He has already forgiven you. It is time for you to forgive yourself."

The Undertaker pulled away from Kane and stood from the bed. He walked to a window on the far side of the room and blankly stared out of it.

" I will never forgive myself for what I have done to him Kane."

Kane heard his brother take a sharp intake of breath.

" And to answer your question: I do love him. I have since I first laid my eyes upon him. He is his sire's beloved. He will never be mine."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**on with chapter 13...14 is the end of this, but like I said, it's gonna be a sixer...so two more stories left lol...also, Ana is back..new OC's name is Charlie..**

CHAPTER 13

Edge walked into the room he shared with Gangrel and Christian. He smiled when he saw his sire and his brother holding each other tightly. Edge walked to the bed and laid on the other side of Gangrel, hoping he wouldn't wake either of them. He felt someone touch his face and he nearly fell off the bed. He smiled when he saw it was Gangrel.

" You scared me sire. I thought you were asleep."

Gangrel chuckled softly.

" I was, but I could sense your thoughts the moment you entered the room. "

Edge smiled. Before he could reply, he saw Christian's head pop up over Gangrel's shoulder.

" You both talk too loud."

Gangrel stroked Christian's hair.

" I'm sorry baby."

Christian shrugged.

" It's okay. I was thinking of maybe going to feed. May I sire?"

Gangrel raised an eyebrow.

" Alone?"

Christian nodded.

" Yes. Then you and Edge can have some time to yourselves."

Gangrel shook his head.

" It's too dangerous baby. Especially at this time of night. There will be many slayers."

Christian thought for a moment.

" What if I can go with Ana? or Charlie?"

Edge nodded.

" Tim and I saw Charlie earlier. He wanted to feed with us, but he was working. He is off now though."

Gangrel looked at Christian, then nodded.

" We will call him."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

" OH LORD UNDERTAKER!"

Kane allowed his brother a fantasy every once in awhile. Tonight was different though. Tonight his brother f*cked him, but was pretending he was Christian. Kane had noticed something. His brother, even as hard as he was pounding him, was actually gentler with him when he was thinking of Christian. He shrugged it off. He could hear his brother moaning Christian's name, which was the sign of his impending release. Kane felt his own cum splash on his stomach as his brother f*cked him harder. Kane felt his brother's seed fill him. Afterwards, they laid side by side. Kane smiled.

" I love you Taker."

The Undertaker, half asleep, smiled.

"I love you too Christian."

Kane's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He sat up and smacked his brother. The Undertaker sat up dazed.

" What?"

Kane glared at him furiously.

" Christian? "

The Undertaker lowered his head.

" I'm sorry Kane. I didn't mean to say..."

Kane rolled his eyes.

" You already said you loved him. Do you have to rub it in that you will never love me as much as you love him?"

Kane hurriedly got dressed and left the room, slamming the door behind him. The Undertaker followed, after getting dressed himself. He heard the front door slame and sighed. Kane would hate him now. Shaking his head sadly, he turned to head back to his room. He heard a voice frome behind him.

" Lord Undertaker?"

The Undertaker closed his eyes for a moment, then turned to face the speaker.

" Yes Christian?"

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**this is the last chapter...no worries though..chapter 1 of its continuation will be up today as well..**

CHAPTER 14

Christian couldn't think of what to say. He had heard the arguement. Gangrel had called Charlie right after Christian had asked him if he could feed. Charlie said he was on his way, so Christian had gone downstairs to wait. He had heard moaning in Lord Undertaker's room and then the arguement. Christian looked up at Lord Undertaker once again.

" Are you and Kane going to be alright?"

The Undertaker looked at his follower. He did love him, but he would never tell him. The Undertaker shook his head.

" No. He has found out something that I can't take back."

Christian looked at his leader in confusion.

" What do you mean?"

The Undertaker took a deep breath.

" He found out that I love someone else. He doesn't think I will ever love him as much as I love the other."

Christian contemplated this for a moment, then nodded.

" Do you?"

The Undertaker raised an eyebrow.

" Do I What?"

Christian swallowed hard.

" Do you love this other more than Kane?"

The Undertaker opened his mouth, then shut it. He lowered his head. He did love Christian more, but he could never have him. Christian would never betray his sire or his brother just to be with him. The Undertaker nodded.

" Yes, I do."

Christian smiled.

" Then you should tell him. Or show him."

The Undertaker nodded. Then, without thinking, he pulled Christian into a searing kiss. After gaining his senses, The Undertaker pulled away from Christian and walked back to his room. Christian's eyes widened. He ran back up the room he shared with Gangrel and Edge and slammed the door behind him. He began to pace back and forth. Gangrel looked up.

" Baby, what's wrong?"

Christian paced faster.

" A replacement. He used Kane as a replacement."

Edge raised an eyebrow.

" A replacement for what?"

Christian stopped pacing.

" The one he loves."

Gangrel shook his head.

" How could he love anyone? Does he even know how?"

Christian nodded.

" Yes he does."

Gangrel narrowed his eyes at Christian.

" How do you know that?"

Christian sighed.

" Because he kissed me."

Gangrel was across the room in a mere second. He grabbed Christian and held him against the wall.

" HE DID WHAT?"

Christian pushed his sire away from him.

" He kissed me Gangrel."

Edge stood and pulled Gangrel into his arms. Gangrel shook his head, not wanting to believe that this had happened. Yes, he had brought Christian back to the Ministry so he could share Christian as a lover with Lord Undertaker and Kane. He had never expected for it to play out. Gangrel pulled away from Edge.

" I will not lose you to him. You are mine Christian."

Christian shook his head.

" This was what you wanted Gangrel. So you could have just Edge. You wanted to give me up to Lord Undertaker and to Kane. Yes you have lost me. You wanted to be with me because as long as we were in the Ministry and you and I were together, I would have to listen to everything you said. Not anymore. Goodbye Gangrel."

Christian left the room to find Lord Undertaker, leaving a stunned Gangrel and Edge in his wake.

~*FINISHED*~


End file.
